madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
DedmosRebuilt.fla
This is the next Deadmos series. This is the conclusion of figuring out what happens to Deimos. - Krinkels DedmosRebuilt.fla is a canon animation by Krinkels, featuring Deimos as the protagonist. It is the fifth and final installment of the Deimos' Adventures series and the sequel to POWERLESS.fla. Production It was first hinted in the description of POWERLESS.fla on YouTube. Then Krinkels stated on January 11th on Curious Cat that he would begin to stream by the end of January, but might only stream bits of its creation, because of some spoilers. On February 2, 2019 the first animation livestream was held. The animation file is called: "dedmos Final". On February 7, 2019 he made an Newgrounds post announcing the next animation livestream, that was held on February 9th. On Feburary 16, the next livestream was held, but this time on Twitch. Since then he streamed every two to three days on Twitch. On March 17, he made a Newgrounds post, saying: "While I assure you that dedmos 5 won't take seven years (there are no ladders!) this cartoon is going to be a lot chunkier than the four that came before it..." .]] When Krinkels was asked if he had thought about creating a new protagonist, he answered this: "Yes. In fact; the a twitch stream kind of shed some light on me finally broaching the subject." and showed a screenshot with a new character. pushing a button]] On March 27, he made a Newgrounds post, showing another screenshot of the animation. The episode was released on April 25, 2019. The next day Krinkels released a compilation video entitled "Madness: Dedmos Adventure, episodes 1 - 5", featuring CHASE.fla through DedmosRebuilt.fla re-cut to play back to back. Plot The episode begins with an elevator floating in the void. The wall cracks open and Deimos drops inside, looking even worse for wear than before. Deimos pulls out his PDA and inputs his password, 8520. The PDA informs him "This is going to hurt" before the bottom of the elevator slides open. Deimos falls, only to find himself suspended in midair under the elevator. Several rocks fly into shot and embed themselves in his wounds, before he gets teleported out of shot. The scene cuts to a large room, the left half of which is visibly deteriorated. A stalagmite bursts into the room, is broken by a chain, and finally Deimos emerges, his wounds filled in by lumpy masses of rock and his hands shaded the same color. A grunt runs into the room; at first it seems the doors are much larger than normal, but the grunt suddenly enlarges, standing nearly the size of a mag agent compared to Deimos. The two begin fighting, and Deimos swiftly punches the enlarged grunt to death. A second grunt grabs Deimos and tosses him into a wall, but Deimos is unfazed and beats him to death, stomping on the corpse. Three more grunts run into the room, only to meet the same fate. A frustrated Deimos jumps in place, causing more rock to burst from the ground and split a grunt in half. A chain shoots from the ceiling, but Deimos dodges it with a backflip, and runs out of the room. Entering a room that has been broken in half, Deimos grabs onto a SR-3-wielding A.T.P. engineer from behind, physically manipulating him into shooting a grunt and an agent (the latter dropping his M-11 into the void) in front of him before throwing him into a wall. A chain comes in from above and impales the engineer, and a second chain emerges from the engineer's corpse through an agent attempting to sneak up on Deimos from behind. The agent, still alive and suspended over a chasm, attempts to pull himself to the half of the room Deimos is in. Deimos cheerily tightrope-walks along the chain, snatches the agent's sunglasses and dons them before sending the agent riding on the chain into the wall, and then jumps into the separation. In the next scene, Deimos slides down a wall, leaving a trail of darkness behind him, before jumping to another wall and sliding down that one onto a plateau, with the earlier agent's M-11 seen embedded into the floor. A retinal scanner similar to that in is CHASE.fla is posted nearby, and Deimos is soon greeted by a normal-sized grunt who tells Deimos to wait before attaching him with a device that causes him to shake violently as spikes emerge around the two. Meanwhile, in Nevada, a man wearing a mask, bandages, and a jacket is standing near a cliffside open building, which houses a terminal, an AR-15, and wires leading to something off-screen. The terminal flashes, and the man heads over to see. The screen shows a chatroom between the grunt in Purgatory (known as Fellow09) and the man (known as 2BDamned). Fellow09 informs 2BDamned that Deimos was indeed compliant and requests for 2BDamned to anchor him immediately. 2BDamned turns off the chat terminal and follows the black wires to their nearby source. Back in Purgatory, Fellow09 puts his tablet away and gazes upon the unconscious Deimos, now evident that he is part of an extraction team to rescue Deimos. Deimos awakens, confused, and appears to accidentally turn Fellow09 into a large A.A.H.W. grunt. Fellow09, now hostile, lands two punches on Deimos, before Deimos dodges a third and spin-kicks a large dent into Fellow09's face, before grabbing a spike from the ground and impaling it into his face, killing him. From behind, a hole appears, and what is probably 2BDamned's anchor flies out from behind Deimos, but it is dodged with a backflip and lands in the rock face above the former Fellow09. Deimos lands on the chain and begins to shake as more spikes appear around the anchor's hole, and the screen flickers and cuts to black. The scene jumps to a room where a clipboard-holding agent approaches a grunt, who is repeatedly pressing a button for a door. The agent is then stricken with two small spikes impaling him and bolts of red energy before being impaled by a rock spike that emerges from the ground, shocking the grunt. Deimos emerges from the spike's base, losing his oversized agent sunglasses, and beats the grunt to death. A second agent, with a Desert Eagle, arrives and attempts to shoot Deimos, but Deimos dodges the shots by running around the spike, landing a literally-flattening punch on the agent's head. An engineer and another agent enter the room, but the engineer is kicked into a wall and the agent is impaled in the neck with his own nightstick. The agent runs into another room, gargling blood, and is pursued by Deimos. In the adjacent room, a horrified engineer watches as the agent stumbles in, dying from the nightstick in his throat. As the agent collapses, the engineer pulls out his AUG upon spotting Deimos enter, but is slammed into the floor. More agents and a grunt appear, wielding knives, swords, and a pistol, but all are either hacked, stabbed, or slammed into a wall or floor. Deimos takes an iron knife, dodging another anchor, and enters the next room. Deimos arrives in a dead end. As he looks around, a red light on a pole bursts out of the ground and rams into Deimos, who lets out an "Ouch". The scene suddenly cuts back to the masked ally in Nevada, standing over Deimos' corpse. He taps on his PDA and pulls a lever. The corpse twitches for a moment, and suddenly the "rebuilt" Deimos is thrown out from the cliffside. The new ally pulls out a syringe for Deimos as the camera pans back to the cliff-face, where three enlarged agents and an enlarged A.T.P. soldat burst from the rock, sporting bony protrusions from their faces and holding melee weapons. Deimos and the new ally turn to confront them, the latter grumbling "God damn it Deimos" as the episode fades to black. Weapons Image:AR15 Nexus.png|AR-15 Image:AUG Dedmos.png|AUG Image:Baton Dedmos.png|Baton Image:Beretta Dedmos.png|Beretta 92 Image:Clipboard 101A.png|Clipboard Image:Deagle MC6.5.png|Desert Eagle Image:FAMAS Dedmos.png|FAMAS Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:M11 Dedmos.png|M-11 Image:P1445 Dedmos.png|Para 14/45 Image:SR3 Dedmos.png|SR-3 Image:Dedmos melee 1.png|Unidentified sword Image:Dedmos melee 2.png|Unidentified knife Image:Dedmos melee 3.png|Unidentified sword Image:Dedmos melee 4.png|Unidentified sword Image:Dedmos melee 5.png|Unidentified sword Trivia *This animation is the introduction of new redrawn character sprites. Outlines are slightly scratchy as if drawn in pen, and uniforms worn by Agents and ATP Engineers are more detailed. The sprites are again used in Dissenter. *When Deimos unlocks his PDA, there’s numbers with numerous 2 digit represents hexadecimal code flashes on the screen. Decoded, it reads: "YOU HAVE TO GO BACK. YOU CAN'T STAY. BE AS VIOLENT AS HE. YOU HAVE TO GO BACK. GO BACK AND FIX THIS. YOU CAN'T STAY.﻿" *The compilation video "Madness: Dedmos Adventure, episodes 1 - 5" was originally released on YouTube in 360p quality. It was re-uploaded on April 28 in 1080p quality. *The grunt pressing the door button could be a reference to how Hank repeatedly pressed an elevator button in an attempt to get away from demon Tricky in Madness 7 *At timestamp 1:44-1:46 "molon ->" is in the background pointing at the agent after his glasses are taken off. This could be referring to molon labe meaning "come and take them" Category:Deimos' Adventures Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes